


Is this Seat Taken?

by emarwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Break Up, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, New Relationship, Sweet, public kiss, unexpected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emarwood/pseuds/emarwood
Summary: Draco Malfoy is looking for a comfy place to sit.





	Is this Seat Taken?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hey, can I sit in your lap?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/301428) by drarrytalks. 



> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Prompt taken from Instagram Post reposted by drarry_is_my_otp via drarrytalks if there is someone else I need to mention please message me and I will amend.

‘No absolutely not, Hogwarts a History absolutely states, specifically and without exemption that it is not possible to ap…’ Hermiones eyes widen as she stops in her tracks in her never ending lecture of the subject. The two grinning boys look to see at what had produced such a reaction. ‘What do you want ferret?’  
‘Ronald don’t be rude? Can we help you Malfoy?’  
‘Is this seat taken?’ He asks pleasantly looking through half lidded eyes and flipping his floppy blond hair off his face, though pointedly ignoring both Ron and Hermione but talking directly to Harry Potter instead. Harry simply shakes his head in response in an effort to not to be rude to the former Slytherin knowing he cannot be trusted to open his mouth if to keep to his resolve. The blond smiles and promptly sits down, on his lap. ‘Malfoy, there is a seat that’s empty right next to me.’  
‘But I did not ask if that one was free Potter, I asked if this seat was taken.’ He smirks point made and relaxes back against him.  
  
In shock Harry looks at his two best friends for help, Ron however is just gapping like a fish out of water and Hermione has a little smile on her face and picks up her book not bothering to carry on with her lecture about apparating within the grounds of Hogwarts for what feels like the millionth time, that had been interrupted. Looking across the common room to the returning eighth years to see if they have noticed what had just happened and if they had to recruit their help. He sees Pansy Parkinson grinning at Malfoy mouthing a word which looks suspiciously like the word smooth. Looking at the blond in his lap he catches the tail end of a contented and victorious smile which makes his stomach flip.  
  
‘So can I sit in your lap then Potter?’ He mutters as a light blush raises on his cheekbones.  
‘You’re already sitting in my lap so the question is moot…’ he says feigning being disgruntled as he makes himself more comfortable by tucking Malfoy underneath his chin, having him turn sideways and wrapping his arms around him. Malfoy sighs happily and closes his eyes, Harry smiles looking down at him. Well this is a turn up for the books. Draco Malfoy wanting to sit on his lap and he not minding at all, not only that but encouraging it as well.  
  
Leaning his head back about to close his eyes bright brown eyes meet his. ‘Hi Gin.’ He smiles at the girl with the flaming red hair standing in front of him and looking down at both of the boys there. ‘Don’t Gin me Harry James Potter. What are you doing letting this… this, sit in your lap?’  
‘Ginny be nice.’  
‘Hermione, that Slytherin is sitting in my boyfriends lap.’  
‘Harry, you didn’t say you had gotten back together.’ Hermione scowls at him in condemnation. ‘Because we haven’t.’ Harry scowls at the red head.  
‘Well not technically… but it is only time though…get off my boyfriends lap.’  
‘I think not, I did ask before I sat down.’ The blond says arms wrapping around Harry tight and keeping his eyes closed.  
‘Harry didn’t actually give you permission to sit on his lap though.’ Ron points out victoriously. ‘Maybe not, however he did not say I couldn’t nor has he told me to get up and bugger off.’  
‘The bloke is right.’ Harry grins holding Malfoy just as tight. ‘Gin I don’t know what to say.’  
‘You have said enough Harry Potter. It’s over.’ She growls storming off.  
‘But it was already over.’ Harry says confused looking at both Ron and Hermione, Ron just shrugs at him in obvious shock and the girl just bites her lip and hides her face even further behind her book her shoulders suspiciously shaking.  
  
‘Does that mean that you are mine and that I am yours now then Harry?’ Harry looks down to see hopeful quicksilver eyes looking up at him. Butterflies start to stretch their wings and take flight in his gut. ‘Erm.’  
‘Eloquent as ever I see.’ The blond smirks his eyes betraying his amusement.  
‘Shut up Malfoy.’ Harry snaps with a smile on his face.  
‘Make me.’ Harry grins at him and leans down as Draco Malfoy tilts his head back and slides his lips over the other boys making the blond sigh happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
